Cerulean City to Cinnabar and beyond
by Jayadragon
Summary: Follow the story of a young trainer named Adalia, niece of the famous gym leader of Cerulean City.


The Gyarados fainted with a large burn across its side. Red's Charizard landed gracefully beside its master with a barely audible thump. Adalia sighed and gripped her final pokeball, the other five Pokemon had already been knocked out by the fearsome Pokemon trainer, Red of Kanto region. He grinned at her smugly, he had no doubt of his victory, even though he was on his second to last Pokemon. He had retreated Pikachu early in the battle, leaving it safe while Charizard and the others battled.

"Go Charizard" Adalia yelled as she tossed the pokeball out into the field of battle. A large female Charizard emerged from the pokeball, the two dragons locked eyes and began to move closer to each other, before a single command had been given.

"Charizard, Flamethrower." Barked Red, the Pokemon dove into the air with a flap of its wings and fire roared from its mouth, barely missing the Adalia's Charizard. The female Charizard leapt into the air and awaited an order.

"Tackle" The young female trainer screamed out to her Pokemon. It looked at her in confusion, but complied. Adalia had used the tackle command for over a year. The larger female Charizard dove and tackle Red's Pokemon to the ground. Red looked at the female with confusion as his Charizard stood up, relatively unharmed.

"Blast burn" The champion shouted, the vicious male Charizard roared and released a torrent of fire at its opponent from point blank range. The barrage of fire surrounded the two combatants and their trainers waited to see the outcome. As the blazing fire subsides they could see that the female Charizard was down, her opponent standing over her smugly wearing his trainer's favorite expression. Adalia's heart skipped a beat, but she knew the Charizard wouldn't be knocked out quite yet.

"Charley, Earthquake!" She shouted to her downed dragon. The Charizard reacher her hand out and built up energy before slamming it into the ground. The energy sent out a powerful earthquake that shook the mountain. The male Charizard fell to the ground, a crack in the earth threatening to trap him. Adalia's female was already in the air, protecting itself from the massive release of energy. Adalia stayed low, waiting for the shaking to stop. Red had been taken by surprise and was trying to extricate himself from a snow-covered shrub before anyone noticed he had lost his balance. The world finally stopped moving and Red and his Pokemon scrambled back to standing. Meanwhile Adalia was still kneeling, her laughter keeping her on her knees. When she finally suppressed her urge to laugh at Red she stood and noted that her Charizard was sweeping through the air above her.

"Charizard, Fly" His dragon leapt into the air and took off after the other dragon. "Air slash" He shouted the attack with anger in his voice. Apparently the surprise earthquake had shaken his nerves a bit. The smug grin had been replaced with determined grimace. The male Charizard's claws ripped at the female's thick flesh, leaving trails of blood along her side.

"Inferno" Adalia shouted curtly and her Pokemon immediately shot an intense flame at its opponent, the flames engulfed the male Charizard completely, leaving a dark burn where they had initially hit. Without command the Male Charizard used Flamethrower and shot a thick plume of fire at the female Charizard's exposed wings. The damage forced the large female to land and fold her wings to protect the now sensitive burned region of her left wing. "Dragon Rage" Purple and blue flames spilled from the orange skinned Dragon's mouth, tumbling through the air toward their opponent. Red's Charizard back winged and dove to avoid the attack.

"Flare Blitz" Red said calmly, his tone smug and commanding. Before the move was even enacted they both knew he had won. The male Charizard circled its flightless opponent charging the attack as it went, suddenly it swooped in and hit the female Charizard hard with the mass of flaming energy. A crimson light emanated from Adalia's Charizard and it fell to the ground slowly, the light fading as it hit the cold earth. She rushed forward and tossed its pokeball out, retreating her Pokemon to the safe stasis of a pokeball. Red smiled in a friendly manner and wished her better luck next time. She walked up to the living legend, and with a trembling arm, handed him his prize money. He accepted it with a nod and flashed her a cheerful grin with a tinge of smugness.

"Red, I'm sorry for wasting your time. I'll be back." The defeated schoolgirl sighed and turned to hike down the mountain, with the sun setting in the distance she knew it would be a long hike down. She released a Charizard that was unconscious but breathing shallowly. She pulled out a revive and a couple of potion administering them to the wounded creature.

"C'mon Charley" She said when the large Pokemon was standing. It looked refreshed and almost ready to battle again. The Charizard flared the flame on its tale and began to walk alongside her companion. Adalia heard footsteps and noticed Red had walked up to them. A strange ringing sounded in the air but she ignored it.

"Honey it's time to wake up, you don't want to like be late." The Charizard suddenly said in an oddly feminine voice. Just as unexpectedly the surroundings blurred.

"Adalia! Wake up or you won't like get to eat before you leave." A sharp female voice chastised the preteen and sucked her from her dreams.

"Ugh Mom, can't I have five more minutes." The blonde girl pouted and rolled over to hide her face in blankets.

"You already had like five more minutes, 15 more minutes to be exact. Your alarm has been going off for like a while." Her mother admonished her gently. The middle aged woman wore a bemused tired grin, just waiting for her child to realize why she had to get up and stop complaining. Adalia flopped over in her best emulation of Magikarp's splash attack and glanced at her psyduck alarm clock and suddenly her eyes widened.

"It's already 6:30? Shit." She leapt from the bed, creating a mess of blankets on the floor. The blond dashed across the room and began to dig through her clothing, pulling out black shorts and a purple tank top.

"Don't like swear, Adalia what have I like told you?" The blonde woman screeched with her annoying accent. While her mother spoke she crossed the room and began to make the bed.

"Sorry mum, I didn't mean to." She said as she pulled a comb through her blonde tousled hair. Once the tangles were out she wet her hair lightly and twisted and teased the curls till it hung in perfectly around her face and across her shoulders. Now that she looked presentable the girl began to rummage through the room again. First she tossed a brown messenger bag into the middle of the room, followed by a red knapsack given to her by a her aunt. She grabbed another pair of black shorts with and identical purple top to the one she was wearing. She stuffed them into the red knapsack along with a jacket and a few pairs of jeans.

"Here honey, you will like need these." Her mother passed her a pile of underwear. She then went back to making the bed.

"Thaaanks mom, like I couldn't pick out my own underwear." Adalia responded as she tossed most of the undergarments back into the pile of clothes in the corner. She dug around until she found the panties she wanted then tossed them into the red knapsack as well. Before her mom could intervene she found a few bras and and a summer dress and added them to the clothes filled knapsack.

"Here you go" Her mom passed her a blank notebook and some pens and pencils. Adalia shoved them in the brown messenger bag along with some extra potions she had been collecting for today. After stuffing extra socks in the red bag and adding a few little knick-knacks to her messenger bag she was just about ready.

"Mom, can you get me some emergency food please" She asked as she put her belt on. Her mother nodded and left to get some snacks that would last till Adalia needed them. The young blonde clipped her belt on and began to add accessories. She had a holster for her pokegear that got snapped to her right hip while a small pouch that would one day hold her team was clipped to her left hip. She put on a black vest with four extra pockets and finally pulled on a pair of heavy duty knee-high black boots. Adding Purple black fingerless gloves and a pair of pokeball earrings she was ready.

"Darling, your food is on the counter in the like kitchen." Adalia grabbed her bags, and looped a necklace with golden pikachu pendant over her head and let the pikachu settle between the small mounds on her chest. It was a good luck charm, worn during every battle and every test she had ever endured. It was a commemorative gift she had asked her dad to buy from a gift shop at a tournament, Red had won. That was the day he became her inspiration, the day she vowed that one day she would beat him. Adalia took the stairs two at a time, bursting into the living room at a jog. She shoveled the rations into her brown messenger bag and sat down to eat the lovely pancakes her mother had made for her this morning.

"Daisy, can you believe she grew up so quickly? Already off to become a Pokemon trainer." Her father said as Daisy, her mother, entered the room.

"Yeah it really is, though I don't know why she want to like spend her time like battling. Sometimes I think my younger sister might like have like been a bad influence on her." Her mother shook her head as she thought of the headstrong gym leader of cerulean city.

"Misty has nothing to do with my decision." Adalia argued, though the comment hadn't really been meant for her ears.

"Yet you are packing the Misty she gave you." The middle age blond woman pointed out with a smirk.

"Uh- Well- um it's-. It's a good bag to go on an adventure with. It's just a coincidence." Even as Adalia spoke she knew she was lying. Misty had influenced this decision. Her, and Red, of course.

"C'mon honey I'll escort you down to Pallet to see the Professor." Her dad said, as he opened the door to go outside.

"Careful darling, you know like I worry. Try to like check in sometimes dear. I love you" Her mom wrapped her arms around Adalia and sobbed. When the preteen finally broke free of her mother's grip she said she would call, and even stop by when she could. She waved and slipped out the door after her father.

"C'mon, Oak will be waiting for us soon. Get up on Draco." Her father motioned to the looming Dragonite, she used his arms as support and clambered up onto Draco's shoulders. her dad leapt up and got comfortable just above the Pokemon's wings. "Fly" Her dad commanded and the Dragonite leapt into the air. Adalia clung to its neck and resisted the urge to scream.

"Don't worry take off is the worst part, we will be there soon." Her dad yelled over the ferocious winds. They flew over Kanto, Adalia traced their path by following the route's far below. The Dragonite taking them quickly from their home just outside of Cerulean to the professor's home in Pallet town.


End file.
